The Marionette
by Rendered Reversed
Summary: So Sesshomaru had feelings, had a heart -maybe-, could hold a conversation without having to say "Die, -insert name here-," probably wasn't as bad as people made him out to be, and had perfect hair that she was completely jealous of. implied SesxKag OOC?


**I disclaim the contents in this chapter/story/oneshot. Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. **

**Killing two birds with one stone here… I'm doing homework all the while writing something for my favorite couple as-of-this-moment. NatsuMikan still rocks everybody's socks (though I don't often wear socks in summer), but there's something about SessKag that just makes me feel giddy inside…'Gome, not to be confused with Kagura. It's time Maru-chan loses that façade of his. Everyone needs a bout of crazy here and there; WHOS WITH ME?**

* * *

All she had wanted was some fresh water. Her friends were hot, sweaty, and needed nutrition. Was it too much to ask for no demons to jump out and try to steal her jewel shards- killing her in the process? Now that she thought about it, yes it was.

Kagome was a down-to-Earth girl. She knew when to stop and when to stand up and give everyone a piece of her mind. She knew what to expect and when, how to act in the presence of someone important, and she also knew when it was best not to be clumsy. Of course, this all didn't stop her from getting into situations ranging from awkward to deadly. You see, you can know something, but that doesn't mean you can, will, or should use that knowledge. For Kagome, she usually couldn't because fate never planned to stay on her side for very long; which brings us back to her current situation…

At first, she thought it was because of some passing demon. The aura was faint, so faint it was practically nonexistent. Something that only lingered, never dawdling too close, was there—tickling her senses and darting right out of reach when she tried to grab it with mentally outstretched arms. It was irritating, but also a warning her senses told her about.

Kagome was used to her spiritual powers being more sensitive than others, merely because she was not from a place that warranted demons as threats and taught people that one day out in a forest could mean sudden death. You'd be missed, but only for a short while and it was either that or an everlasting grudge against the race that killed you. This over-sensitivity was a blessing and/or a curse; in this case, it was probably both. She was ever-so-tempted to slap the tantalizing aura away, all its promises of adventure and danger, sparks and mischief, but something felt familiar about this one. It was controlled, calm and suave, and certainly the last thing she expected to run into while going to fetch water.

It was hard not to spin around and run towards the direction of her friends. If she was going to live, then she probably shouldn't. The aura wasn't malicious, but the only time Kagome ever sensed that specific feeling in it was when the aura's owner was fighting her best friend. Not something very comforting, but she knew if she ran that only would awaken its more… predator instincts. If luck happened to be in a bad mood (it usually was), she'd fall face flat onto the ground because it was the wrong place and time.

A small rustling of leaves caused Kagome to tense further. He was actually making noise this time? Why, pray tell, would the Kami ever cause him to want to speak with her? His half-brother's supposed bitch? Not that she liked the title, because contrary to popular belief, she'd gotten over the fact that he'd never think of her as anything more than a sisterly-best-friend. _Well_, she mentally sighed, _let's get this over with. Maybe he isn't here to speak to me at all and was just taking a leisurely walk—_

Out of the bushes he came. At first it was only a small outline of his tall, six-going-on-seven foot frame. Then the light seemed to catch his eyes, or maybe the eerie glow of yellow was natural. Cat-like they were, but he was no feline. Two smooth stripes on both sides of what she knew were his cheeks appeared, a light reddish pink, telling her he was obviously not here for destruction. _Thank the Kami_, she thought and let her muscles relax a bit.

The purple-blue crescent moon symbol on his forehead shown through the shadows next, silently telling her again of his status; the demon lord of the House of the Moon, the strongest dog-demon clan of this time (which happened to be about 1559). Then his full face appeared along with the silver shade of his below-waist hair, pale like his skin, followed by his armor and flowing sleeves of the kosode he wore. Kagome's view now went to the gigantic fluffy pelt on his right shoulder flowing past his midriff, stopping toward the knee area of his hakama.

_Was it wrong that such a dangerous creature be so completely gorgeous that all who attempted to approach would be scared off? _

_No. It wasn't. _

He seemed to eye her a bit, finally stepping fully out of the shadows for all (meaning her) to see his white—no, white was too plain for someone of his stature. Whatever the word may be, he was still so deadly you might as well die faster than you could blink if he wished it so. Again she took back her words, he never wished. He simply did.

They stayed like this for awhile, he the enigma he naturally was and she trying to think of ways to survive this encounter. Her chances were slim, slimmer than usual. That slightly worried her. Surely the fates would not kill someone who they manipulated so shrewdly…? Kagome was a convenience to whoever was up there watching how things played out. She had a job to do and everyone be damned if they tried to stop her. One of the reasons why it was so easy to bend her will to that of the Kami.

He took one step forward, as if gauging her reaction. The smart thing to do would be to take one step back. Yes, that would be a smart thing to do… it was too bad Kagome never managed things such as that. Her tense muscles and refusal to back down seemed to amuse the demon, well, as amused as one such as he could get. She tried to prepare for the inevitable outcome. Any minute now she'd be cut down by his poisonous whips of energy, or Inuyasha and co. would come running over, alarmed by the sudden arrival of the one in front of her. What one would not expect was what happened next.

Eyes of molten gold and sapphire blue locked. Kagome's makeshift preparations came crumbling down.

* * *

_What was he doing here? Better yet, was he here to kill me—to kill Inuyasha? No—he wouldn't waste his time doing that, he probably was here because some more significant prey had been trying to escape through this route and I was in the way… Screw it, forget about the reason! I'm a goner anyways. Wait, maybe I can talk myself out of this... No, no I can't. This is Sesshomaru we're talking about! The stoic Lord of the West; Mr. Torment-first-ask-questions-la—woops, too late, you're already dead, time to move on to the next nuisance! _

Maybe she was exaggerating, but Kagome had always tended to do such things when she was nervous. He was watching her every move, calculating everything in his mind like some battle plan, and he'd gotten plenty of practice on that particular job. The situation wasn't looking like sunshine and rainbows, either. Firstly, Kagome had no weapons. Her bow and arrows were back at camp. Secondly, Sesshomaru not only had two swords (the third one didn't count as it couldn't cut), an endless supply of the strongest poison in (probably) the world, inhuman speed and strength, fangs, claws, and a unique intimidation skill to boot, no, he just had to have the I-don't-care-about-your-insignificant-life-form-but-I'll-kill-you-anyways face on!

"Err, S-Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked nervously. The silence was getting to her and if she really was going to die, she wasn't going to go until saying some last words she wouldn't soon forget. She'd remember them in the after and maybe her next life.

He raised his eyebrow, easily changing his look to one so arrogant she felt the need to groan and then slap him across the face. _This is Sesshomaru, _she silently reminded herself, _not someone to be taken lightly. _"Priestess," he acknowledged. So she wasn't going to die yet. Sesshomaru never greeted his prey. He just killed them after making his presence known.

"Is there something I can, well, err, help you with?" The silence that followed was deafening.

"You will not die today, not by this Sesshomaru's claws," he said after awhile. Apparently this was supposed to make her relax… somewhat? _Impossible, Sesshomaru is not someone you are capable to be relaxed around._

"…O-Okay?" he seemed to be content with this answer because as of that moment, he allowed his thinned-out demonic aura to flow into the area. Not enough to alert her friends, but enough for Kagome to realize he still considered her as an ally to fight their common enemy.

"The dead priestess has sided with Naraku," Sesshomaru stated after a few more minutes of silence. It was not a question, but more of a declaration that he was waiting to be confirmed. _Oh, _she thought, _so this is what he needed. _

"Not quite. Kikyo said she'd purify Naraku along with the completed jewel, or at least that's what she's planning… I mean, even Inuyasha is skeptical about it and that's saying something, considering he always agrees with her about everything…" Kagome decided that was a good point to trail off. No need to put in her opinions. After all, since it was about Kikyo, all of her thoughts were pushed to the side unless it was what _Inuyasha _wanted to do. She wasn't jealous and she certainly didn't care about it in the way that she used to, but sometimes it was just annoying when things went wrong. Inuyasha would end up dooming them all one day if he didn't start thinking things through, but a part of her also said Sango, Miroku, and she would put their foot down if that seemed to be where it would lead.

"You do not believe her plan to have merit," Sesshomaru's chosen tone was close to monotonous, but there was an icy edge to it that made her pause before her reply. Why would he care what she believed? Did it really matter or was he heading towards a point that they had all blissfully ignored?

"It could work," Kagome began, making sure to enunciate her words, more so for herself than Sesshomaru, "but there's a huge risk that many more people would die, much more than necessary. We don't know how powerful Naraku could be with a completed Shikon Jewel and that alone makes me sorta wary. For all we know, the damage we take before the final battle could be more than the after-math, or maybe even what happens during the fight itself. Kikyo is already dead, so it doesn't really matter to her what happens to those who are living. Then again, she also wants the rest of my soul—"she stopped right before she said anything important. Sesshomaru most likely wouldn't care, but she felt somewhat edgy about revealing her private fears. He wasn't the type to take advantage of those things, she knew, but the fates never played beside her anyways.

"You fear the dead priestess…" A cold sharpness was evident in his voice, but there was no really was no reason to it. He seemed to take a deeper-than-necessary-breath before continuing, "She is a threat to you." Kagome began to protest, but she was shushed by a certain look in his eyes. "Your instincts tell you not to trust her, yet you put up with her for the half-breed's sake."

"So what if I do, I mean he doesn't exactly listen to me if I ask him someth—"

"Why?"

That caused Kagome to stop. Had Sesshomaru really asked her that? Did Sesshomaru actually _ask _a _question_? It was obvious she wasn't getting away without answering him; but it was something she didn't exactly want to tell. That didn't matter to Sesshomaru, obviously, but he also told her she wouldn't die by him today. He kept his word, but it would also be bad if she got on the wrong side of him. He was powerful and it just wouldn't do to have a powerful person against you, no matter how important of an ally you are to him.

"He's my best friend," she defended cautiously.

This time his reply was immediate. "Does that go both ways?" Sesshomaru questioned sharply. It had a somewhat mocking tone and she didn't like it one bit. Nevertheless, it revealed a lot. For some reason or another, the demon in front of her cared. If it was just a passing thing or if it had been there for awhile after close observation, she didn't know. Nor did she want to. What did matter as of the moment was that he was questioning her place in Inuyasha's heart. That just wouldn't do. Kagome'd be damned if she let someone get away with that. No one doubted her ability to understand those close to her unless they wanted a sound beating. The relationship between her and Inuyasha was fragile, sure, she'd accept that, but it was there. That was what mattered.

"Now just look here! You have no right to ask that. How would you know what Inuyasha thinks? You're his half-brother who has attempted to murder him numerous times! Inuyasha protects me with his life on the line; he has his own way of showing that he cares. I'm satisfied with knowing he depends on me for comfort and will stand by me in return. Though he isn't one for words, Inuyasha—"

"You say he'll stand by you. Is this Sesshomaru incorrect in assuming that the half-breed will go with the dead priestess to Hell after all is over?"

Damn. He caught her. "W-Well he made a promise to her! I have no control over that! Until the time comes, Inuyasha will protect me to the best of his abilities!" Sesshomaru could see that she was wavering, but her rage refused to subside. He had hit a nerve and Kagome felt obliged to defend the half-dog-demon that traveled with her.

"The dead priestess is a threat to your well being. If the bastard half-breed wanted to protect you 'to the best of his abilities' then he would've already sent that threat to hell before he promised her his life," he (almost) sneered. Kagome spluttered and stumbled to try and deny his statement, but all Sesshomaru had said was true. As always, he told no lies. Maybe that was part of why she felt so angered and embarrassed; he, Lord of the West and all things to do with cold and uncaring, easily saw and pointed out the main flaw in Inuyasha's and her relationship. It was not symbiotically mutual. Kagome gave and gave and all Inuyasha ever did was protect her physically. Emotionally and mentally, he had been tearing her up into shreds. Not only that, there were times when he just couldn't protect her to the fullest because of the one attacking… like Kikyo. The demon had told her everything she knew and had wanted to keep locked away, reintroducing her into what the cruel reality was.

Kagome took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself. It would do no good to continue lying to oneself. That, she knew. If Sesshomaru saw how things were, it wouldn't be a surprise if everyone she came across knew too. Sango and Miroku definitely already figured it out, but they were her friends and wanted her to accept things by herself. She had been grateful and somewhat not. "I know that," she murmured, her eyes hidden by her front bangs, "I know that already."

"Then why?" He said quietly, repeating the question he had asked earlier. Kagome swallowed the salvia that had accumulated. She was about to say it. It was time she looked at things from the right mind. Always, always she had known this couldn't continue, but she had denied herself the privilege of the truth. Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka had all tried in their own ways to make her see the light. Her private excuse had been that they just didn't know everything as it was. That had been stupid of her. They had seen everything exactly as it was and had only tried to talk some common sense into their best friend before she fell, hard.

"I'm not… I'm not the type of person who purposely smashes the hard and unrelenting truth over people, Sesshomaru. Inuyasha has already had a tough life and a part of me… a part of me had wanted to be the one who sealed up the cracks at one point in time. I wanted to feel needed by someone and when I thought my life couldn't change, there he was… my change. Maybe I had been the one looking for comfort, but I had looked all the wrong ways, took the wrong paths, found the wrong lies and truths.

When I had accepted that I wouldn't be his one and only, most of that part of me died. Still, I wanted to be there for him when someone else couldn't. He had always protected me since the jewel shattered, so I told myself that friends would be fine. When I realized what was happening, it had already been too late. I was… I was in too deep. If I suddenly started acting distant and indifferent, that would hurt Inuyasha. If I forced myself to act the same, he would notice and that would cause him to worry. The only way I could preserve our relationship was if I ignored all the truths I had discovered. It wouldn't be exactly the same, but it would be close enough so that he wouldn't notice and maybe it would last long enough so that… so that…"

"You regret your choice to continue even when you realized you followed wrongly," Sesshomaru offered. His voice was quiet and missing its cold and uncaring side, but right now she was thankful enough to not notice. "It is human flaw to regret and make mistakes."

Kagome snapped her neck up, seeing Sesshomaru's view of things now. They had been talking about her and Inuyasha, yet suddenly she was able to see him in a new light. "That's why… that's why you hate humans so much, Sesshomaru?" She couldn't believe it and she could. Everything… her situation represented everything Sesshomaru hated in humans and a stray thought led her to wonder why he hadn't killed her yet if that was so. He seemed to live by some sort of silent law, 'kill all that troubles you and you will have no problems'.

"Mistakes can sometimes never be repaired. They also do not help keep control of territory," he paused and if she had not been used to demonic speed, Kagome would've never thought Sesshomaru would squeeze his eyes shut before opening them again. That seemed like something he wouldn't do. Then again, she was discovering some new things about him today. Maybe he wasn't everything that reputation said he was. After all, things demon-like are so much easier to rule with fear and respect… more so on fear.

"Think of this, priestess, you could have acted cold to him the minute you realized what had happened. You could have distanced yourself from him, shielding yourself from his pain and confusion. Instead, you chose not to. That loyalty is admirable, priestess and this Sesshomaru thinks it wise if you do not forget it." He turned around, walking back towards the shadows before she could even blink. Her throat suddenly felt dry. "Do not ponder over the dead priestess any longer. She will be taken care of."

"S-Sesshomaru, wait! Are you going to—"Before Kagome could finish, he had already disappeared into the wind. Nothing more than a small trace of his aura was left to prove to her the conversation they had was actually real. So Sesshomaru had feelings, had a heart (maybe), could hold a conversation without having to say "Die, -insert name here-," probably wasn't as bad as people made him out to be, and still had perfectly tamed silver hair that she was completely jealous of. Damn. Maybe he wouldn't mind so much about sharing his secret. Then again, maybe it was just a perfection thing demon-lord conquerors had going on.

_What am I going to do now? _Turning back towards the stream, she felt the answer was obvious.

_I will do what I came here to do._ _I will then go back and act like Sesshomaru had not said anything enlightening. I will go back with a new objective in mind, tell Sango and Miroku of my decision, and see things through to the end. I will no longer be a marionette to the fate's and my own choices. From today onward, I will be weak _and_ strong. Only a fool would stand by and helplessly watch their life deteriorate faster every day. Too bad for the Kami, but I could only be that fool for so long. _

* * *

Somewhere in the Eastern Lands on a cliff side…

"What do you want?" Kikyo's cold, lifeless voice echoed. She stood with her soul stealers floating beside her, facing towards the vast sea. Her dark hair wasn't tied, contrary to her teachings, and was freely thrown back into the restless breeze. A storm would come on the morrow, which was made known without doubt.

Sesshomaru stepped out of his spot in the trees' shadow, his aura unbound by the restrictions he had taken when speaking with Kagome. Of course most of it was contained, but it flared unhesitatingly towards the living dead before him. Hate. Sesshomaru needn't bother himself with _that _particular emotion, especially not towards someone as insignificant as the one standing only a few feet away. For his plan to work, she needed to be alive, or as alive as she could be when one has already been to the afterlife.

"You wish for the half-breed's life."

"I'm listening."

"You will not harm the other priestess."

"Always about her…"

"She will not attempt to stop you."

"If she is troublesome she will be eradicated."

"You want her soul."

"It was mine to begin with."

"It is no longer yours."

"You are wrong."

Quicker than what human eyes could follow, Sesshomaru stood behind Kikyo's back, claws glowing green with his poison, positioned conveniently where her heart should be. The acid dripped from his hand to the dead grass below, sizzling on contact and easily melting away the land. They stayed in that position for awhile, sizing each other's threats up.

"The priestess is not to be touched."

A humorless, dead laugh seemed to fall out of Kikyo's mouth. "You care for her, in some sick and twisted way; is that it? Do you really come here and plead her life?"

"This Sesshomaru does not plead. You are only alive because it would be convenient if Inuyasha was gone."

"He is an obstacle to your affections? Even one such as you, demon, should care about one with the same blood flowing in his veins. I am surprised. You really are a monster."

Sesshomaru was silent. That was not it, even though it seemed so. He had control and he would use it. This was, after all, the plan. Inuyasha would live, but to truly live one had to be free of guilt. It was the only way, but if things got too troublesome the foul dead priestess would just be ran through with Tokijin.

"You will go to Hell without the other part of the soul that sustains you now and the living priestess is not to be touched. I give you this chance to claim Inuyasha. Take it or be destroyed now," he stated, clear, cold and unfeeling. It was not honorable of him to lie, but if this would be what it would take to keep the girl and his half brother alive and well, so be it. He'd throw away this much for her and the half-breed, though his half brother would have to turn to someone else other than Kagome for comfort. She was his, no one else's. He made sure of that today.

Kikyo shut her eyes to the wind. "Very well, but if my reincarnation raises her hand against me, I will kill her and reclaim my soul."

"You will try to kill her. You will not succeed."

"Her personal protector, are you?"

"What this Sesshomaru does and the reasons behind it are none of your business. Touch the girl and you die."

"I make no promises. For one dead like me, promises are nothing."

"Then we have an agreement. Simply understand that your life depends on hers. This Sesshomaru can destroy you afterwards even if you raise your weapon against her."

A frown marred Kikyo's otherwise flawless—and lifeless—features. She had heard about the legendary sword that could bring back the dead. A bad taste filled her mouth. So the girl would have to be left untouched for Inuyasha to be hers, eh? No matter, as long as her reincarnation did not interfere like the other times, her life would be a small sacrifice for Inuyasha's mind, body, soul, and affections to be hers and hers alone. "Fine, she will not be touched if she does not interfere."

A moment passed and Kikyo swore that the lord would kill her then and there. Then his aura disappeared with the wind, and she knew he was no longer there.

Contrary to most popular belief, Kikyo knew. She knew of her reincarnation's uncanny ability to attract the affection and trust of beings that were unable to in any other situation. Apparently Sesshomaru, feared Lord of the West and most powerful demon of his age was included in that group.

Turning around, Kikyo's soul stealers followed her faithfully as she moved to wherever her artificial, clay body took her. There was no reason to stay here anymore. All of the hatred and anger that had been used to resurrect her would not need to wait long for revenge. If the demon she had talked with was speaking of the whole reincarnation ordeal like this, he must've already had countless plans formed to kill Naraku. One down, one to go; then afterwards would be eternal damnation in Hell.

* * *

**I'm done! Okay, originally there was going to be no A/N at the end, but I felt the need to say that I didn't use the more specific Japanese titles (i.e. Miko, Reiki, Youki, Hanyou, Taiyoukai, Inu, etc.) because this IS a homework assignment. Plus I'm too darn lazy to go back and edit them out afterwards. **

**So for all it's worth and more, please review (:**

**-[Why'd you have to have **Rendered **me **Reversed**?]**


End file.
